


Shooting Stars and Secret Wishes

by ShadowArtemis4456



Series: The Shadowed Iris [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowArtemis4456/pseuds/ShadowArtemis4456
Summary: Read Lost Faith as this is a part of that story I didnt want to put in there just yet but will eventually.Iris wakes from a nightmare and can’t fall back to sleep so what does the Commander do? Shows her the stars but as they speak under the cloudless night, something catches their attention in the night sky.





	Shooting Stars and Secret Wishes

Blue eyes snapped open as their owner gasped awake with a mixture of cold and hot sensations both in her body and on her skin. Hot from being under a rather heavy blanket and cold from the sweat that had gathered on her skin as she had been sleeping. Looking to the other side of the tent where she knew her dearest friend to be, she was glad to hear a snore escape the man which signaled to her that she had not woken him. Lying in the cot she rested on for several minutes, she tried to fall back to sleep, but sleep was now eluding her as if it was a forbidden fruit that she desperately wanted a taste of. Frowning to herself the young woman stood and quickly changed into her usual daytime outfit which consisted of a breastband, underpants, socks, shirt, pants, armor and boots. She turned her gaze to her sword and shield but decided against picking them up, _Jesse would be worried if he saw that I had taken my shield and sword with me._ She thought as she slowly and quietly made her way from their shared tent; once outside, the young woman looked around but only saw her those who were her brothers and sisters-in-arms, making their usual nightly patrol as they had been selected to by their Commander. Nodding to the few who caught sight of her (which they returned once they saw it was her), the young woman slipped silently through the encampment making her way to the frozen lake where she had been known to spent her off-time when she didn’t want to be bothered by Jesse. 

Stopping by the lake’s edge, the young woman stood and stared out over the icy surface. For so many nights now, she had been plagued by the same nightmare and despite her best efforts, she just couldn’t shake the feeling or the voice that came with it. Biting her lower lip in thought, she did not hear someone make their approach until the person was right next to her and spoke, startling her out of her thoughts. “Is everything alright, Iris?” The voice asked with concern as she whipped her head around to see the one person she honestly could say that she hadn’t expected to see walking around at night, standing there beside her. 

“Commander?!” She tried her best to not yelp out but the surprise did sound in her voice as she saw him watching her.  

“I didn’t mean to frighten you,” He apologized quickly seeing how she leapt away at his sudden appearance. Once she was calm enough to speak, he asked his question again and watched her sigh. 

She debated on whether or not to tell him the truth but decided that lying to him would do no good as he was able to detect when she was. “I wish I could say it was.” She replied honestly as she looked back out over the still lake, “I keep having the same reoccurring nightmare.” 

“Nightmare?” The word caught his attention as a red flag went up in his mind. Nightmares were normally a prelude to a demon infesting the mind of a person but Iris only nodded sadly. She told him what she could most immediately see in the nightmare then shivered. “...then I feel something large and powerful hitting whatever I am in and just as everything is going dark I hear, what I can only assume to be my sister’s voice, screaming the word “Sissy” to me,” Iris felt fear rising but the Commander reached out and placed his hand on her arm. _Why do I feel safer when he touches my hand, wrist or arm?_ She wonder as she looked towards him and met his handsome amberish-golden eyes. 

“How long have you been having that nightmare for?” His eyes showed the concern that was spoken in his voice and she shook her head. 

“Several nights now,” Iris informed him as he nodded. “I did try to fall back to sleep but...I guess the nightmare has taken its toll.” 

The Commander frowned as he thought her situation over. He had been unable to fall asleep due to a bad feeling and thus had been doing a few things to keep himself busy so he wouldn’t go stir-crazy. When the bad feeling had returned, something had told him to check on her, but when he had arrived to her tent, he had not seeing her sleeping on the cot across from Jesse (who the Commander was still trying to decide on if the man was crazy or not. Originally the Commander had wanted her to be alone but had relented when Iris had stated that she didn’t mind Jesse’s choice in who he wanted for as a partner. In fact she had openly accepted Jesse for being a man interested in other men, and since the two had started bunking together in the same tent, the Commander had noticed that Iris seemed a tocuh more relaxed with Jesse around). “So you came here to try and relax?” He questioned as she nodded. 

“I was hoping the fresh air and the light of the stars reflecting off the ice would help.” 

The Commander could see her point but as he looked towards the starry night sky, then suddenly, an idea struck him as he noticed something shoot across the sky, “Iris?” 

“Yes, Commander?” Iris turned to look at him again. 

“Come with me for a moment,” he told her as she followed him to a place where they could sit down. She was greatly confused as he sat but sat down next to him as he patted the area next to him. “Look up and tell me what you see.” 

She looked up towards the sky slowly, wondering if he had finally lost his mind, but then gasped in surprise as she saw several things streak against the darkness. “Are those...?” 

“They are. Shooting stars,” he watched her face as she watched the things fly past. She almost looked like she was six-years-old again, watching the stars sail past without a care in the world. Watching her enjoy this, made his heart soar with joy that he just couldn’t explain to save his life, but in that moment he didn’t want to or even care to know why he wouldn’t be able to. Lifting his own gaze skyward, he watched as the stars zipped by hurriedly, “I have heard that if you close your eyes and make a wish, it’s like to come true.” He said nonchalantly as she tore her gaze away for a moment to look at him before returning her gze to the sky above. 

“If only it were that simple...” she sighed sadly. 

“True but it doesn’t hurt to try does it?” He asked as she thought that over. 

“No, it doesn’t,” she smiled as she closed her eyes and made her wish. What she didn’t know was that the Commander, too, made a wish. A wish for her to remember who she really was and for her to be safe. 

_Maybe that’s selfish of me, but its what she...No, it’s what I want for her. The Commander looked to her and_ wondered what she wished for, but she had her eyes open again and continued to watch the show in the sky and thus he returned to it as well. This was their stolen moment in time. This was their moment of shooting stars and secret wishes.


End file.
